


Waterfall

by helena_s_renn



Series: My Brother, Myself [2]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, First Time Blow Jobs, Greta Van Teens, Josh doesn't like boobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sibling Incest, Swimming, Twincest, Very quick mentions of the boys snogging girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: Jake and Josh go for a swim on a hot summer day.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Josh Kiszka
Series: My Brother, Myself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> *Takes place a few months after the previous fic.  
*As always, these are characters. No disrespect intended to the real GVF.  
*Names used by the boys for bragging rights are made up. If there's anyone w/those names in Frankenmuth, it's purely coincidental.

The sun was high, and the woods' shade was the only cooling factor in mid-July. They'd been walking for half an hour, making for the creek that ran over a little waterfall at the edge of their land. The frequency of such hikes over several years first with their parents and then by themselves, had beat a faint path into the ground, but even so, they'd memorized their section of the woods tree by tree.

It had been a while since they'd been alone, truly alone. With parents in the next room checking up on them or someone forever pounding on the bathroom door, they hadn't understood till afterwards that the little stunt in the shower was going to be more the oddity than the rule. That was one reason to steal away unannounced although they left a note on the kitchen counter. Well, Josh had. Jake turned up his nose but let him scrawl where they were going on a half sheet of lined paper before pulling him outside; he had other things on his mind. 

Out the door, down next to the fence that bordered the garden, and across the cornfield... into the woods. Along the way, Josh yakked and babbled, the motormouth never shut up. Jake answered sometimes. If not, Josh would just keep going. The words Jake sought were going to be hard to come by, and hard to slip in edgeways. Unusually so. 

"Rebecca Johnson let me kiss her," Jake finally announced the all-consuming thought two-thirds of the way there. "After the end-of-term dance." 

"Oh yeah? Brittany Silverberg let me kiss her AND touch her boobs," Josh countered. 

"With tongue," Jake added, still hopeful he'd win. 

"Duh, with tongue. We're in junior high, not kindergarten." 

Dammit, did Josh always have to do him one better? Jake revealed his coup d'etat. "I made her moan. And she grabbed my ass." 

"Moan, why? She was gonna be sick?" Josh tittered. He ignored the other comment. 

"No you moron! She liked it. She was... I... I got her horny," Jake retorted, defiant.

The idea of horny was hardly new but for a girl to feel like that seemed alien, goal or no goal. "And all you did was kiss her?" 

"What would you have done, Jack-off?" 

Josh was thinking hard; he blurted, "I'd have... I'd have reached under her skirt and fing--" 

"Bullshit. You'd have come in your pants and that would have been that." 

"Would not!" Josh was mock-outraged. "I can kiss someone without creaming my jeans." 

"I doubt it. And you never touched Brittany's boobs."

"Yes I did." 

"Describe them, then." 

"Um, boobs! You know. Sorta soft, squishy."

Jake didn't know, and he wasn't about to admit it. "Fine. Next year I'll hook up with Brittany and get summa that." 

Josh shrugged. "Whatever. I didn't really like it."

"You didn't like boobs?! Why the hell not?" This was a totally foreign concept to Jake. He'd always been aware of female breasts and that he wanted to touch them, and much more than that since the first girl in their class had started wearing a bra a couple of years ago.

When Jake looked over, Josh had turned pink and he wouldn't meet Jake's eyes. "Um, you know. Mom has 'em. It's weird." 

A noise of disbelief huffed from Jake's mouth. "You're weird." 

"Boys have nipples," asserted Josh. "But not boobs." 

"Yeah I know, but not..." Jake's hand gesture left nothing to the imagination: he was cupping a set of double-Ds. "And they don't feel like anything. I mean, boys'..." 

"Mine do." 

"Really? Like what?" 

"I dunno... good." Josh looked up at the branches overhead while still walking. He stuffed his fists into the pockets of his cargo shorts. 

"Good like how? That could mean anything. Like a warm blanket, or ice cream? Like getting being naked? Like shooting off? What?!" 

"You're such a nudist!" When Josh had learned that word, he'd associated it with his twin's proclivity within two seconds. 

"So what? It gets too hot." 

"You just like rubbing your dick on your guitar." Josh nodded to himself. 

"What?!" Jake gasped. "You motherfucker, I do not." His dad had given in and he'd received the coveted electric guitar for his - their - birthday. 

Josh stopped on the path. "I know you. I see you. Wood on wood, Jakey." He only called his brother by that name as a signal. It worked. Showing his teeth, Josh turned.

Instinctually Jake mirrored the move. "...show you wood on wood." His eyes flicked down, and his hand moved to palm his crotch. 

"Nah man, not here. Let's get down to the creek."

"But it's cold."

"Then after. I'm all sweaty and nasty which means you're worse."

"Mmhrm, swamp nuts," Jake muttered. 

Josh wrinkled his nose. "Gross!" 

"Oh yeah, yours smell like pine tree and pumpkin spice."

"Patchouli and Axe."

"You drown in that shit. Gonna wash it off you..." Jake tried for a menacing tone, trumped by... 

"You could suck it off." Double meaning clearly intended. 

Jake gawped, then his teeth clicked together he shut his mouth so fast. Finally, when he could press it out without choking, he drawled, "I'll blow you if you'll blow me, too." 

"Gotta start somewhere," Josh shrugged. 

This wasn't nothing. Josh could pretend all he wanted, Jake wasn't kidding himself. Fumbling around with hand jobs was about as natural as it could get. This was... intentional. He was suddenly so hard it made walking difficult, certainly uncomfortable. "Dammit, fuck," he muttered as he pulled at his inseam and tried to adjust his dick so it wasn't bent in half. 

"Troubles?" Josh's already lush lips seemed more swollen and then there was what was going on in his pants, as well, which Jake couldn't help but see when he glanced there. Not looking at Josh's package was physically impossible sometimes. 

"What do you think?" the guitarist huffed. The only thing stopping him from grabbing his brother and shoving him to the ground was the rushing sound of free-running water barely audible. He sped up and reached the bank of the stream first. 

"Waterfall's there." Coming up beside him, Josh pointed downstream. A slight breeze, kinetic from the little river, ruffled their hair, curls on one, lank on the other. They quickly stripped. It was the usual staring, comparing, but they didn't touch yet. The sense of anticipation, of being on the cusp of something new was mutual. As they waded in, erections waving, careful of some slippery rocks, Josh nearly slipped and Jake steadied him with his fret hand clasped around his twin's upper arm. In water just deep enough in the middle to float, the cool took the edge off their bodies' impatient responses. 

Josh groaned and closed his eyes as he submerged himself up to the neck, bending his knees. Jake followed suit. "Let's go!" he flicked his head toward the waterfall. 

Pulling up their feet, they floated downstream. The current wasn't fast there, less than walking speed. As they neared the falls, it sped and they were both spit over the edge, naked and laughing. 

Jake landed in the pool at the bottom first, Josh nearly on top of him. They shoved each other away. "Get off me, bitch!" Jake hooted. 

"That's not what you said before." 

Treading water, each boy slicked his hair back and they made a game of circling around and around, closer and closer. Jake finally felt skin, just on his forearm first, then along his belly below his navel. He thought he'd brushed Josh's buttcheek with his knee, but the contact was nearly nonexistent. "Dude, over there, where it's shallow." He cut his eyes at an area of the pool where the stream dumped silt and sediment. It moved and changed year to year, and seemed to be less muddy this summer. 

"Yeah, c'mon..." As Josh swam past him, Jake remained in place long enough to admire the flashes of tanned shoulders and a white ass. He followed. 

Rather than lay in the shallows, Josh shambled out of the creek and flopped down on the bank. There was a dirt step about two feet high, showing the spring run-off waterline, woodland grass stalks providing a carpet above. 

Jake could not imagine ever getting tired of the treats and toys his brother's body provided, any more than he'd get sick of his own goodies. Reclined on his elbows, Josh watched Jake's fast approach from under hooded lids, momentarily quiescent dick on the rise again. The guitarist waded out and laid next to the other, observing how Josh lengthened first, then thickened, the skin growing darker with the rush of blood till it lay throbbing on his belly. 

Same for him. 

He liked looking, but he liked touching better. Jake straddled Josh's short legs where they sprawled down, and let his balls rest in the gap between his thighs. "Don't you dare clench," he growled. Eyes alight, Josh did anyway, carefully though and Jake's erection started to leak with the faux threat and squeeze. He reached out with both hands to pinch the hard little nipples Josh had insisted felt like 'something'. 

It started as a joke. Any boy with an inclination toward girls could reasonably expect that his first experience with feeling up someone's chest would be with - female - breasts. Here he was messing with his brother's nipples. Josh's breathing accelerated to fast and shallow as Jake pinched at first but then used lighter touches when he saw how doing so made Josh writhe and moan under him. "Fuck, Jake, fuck... touch it..." 

Jake was confused for a second. It? He already was using both hands. Then Josh demanded, chin pointing skyward as he arched, "Get down there and suck it! Please, Jakey!" His voice took on a tinge of desperation.

'Please?' That was new. Jake looked down again at the water- and sweat-dampened torso and the little pool of silvery droplets of... what was that anyway? It wasn't pee. Not spunk. It was trailing slowly toward Josh's navel. Jake's mouth watered. "Alright, and you're gonna do me next. Right? You promised!" 

"Yes! I said I would! You're killing me!"

"Alright, make some room." It was an awkward maneuver, as Jake worked to kneel between Josh's legs without kneeing him in the balls, lots of huffing and impatience. Then came the moment when he had to back up and bend down to get his face in the general vicinity. Though there was no one around, he suddenly considered what he looked like in that position. "Head down, ass up..." everyone had heard that one. His mouth was open, and if anyone had been across the creek, they'd have seen his asshole, and his testicles hanging down. Yeah, he felt like an animal alright, a goat or a satyr, but what was he about to do. 

Something he didn't know how to do, that's what. Jake eyeballed his brother again over his swollen junk and heaving abs, seeing how Josh was silently snarling, teeth bared. "Do it, Jakey," he whispered. 

Oh fuck. Holy pubes. Jake hadn't considered the likely proximity of his face - his nose, his lips. Like himself, Josh had a moderate bush that surrounded the base of his dick, his sac virtually hairless, and a noticeable strip down the upside of each thigh that met the suddenly thick forest on his lower legs. His inner thighs were as baby-smooth as his belly. 

If he hesitated any longer, Josh would either harangue him about it for the next decade or worse, say nothing today or ever again and take matters literally into his own hands, which would be defeat in a sense. And Jake decided he wouldn't back down. Putting one of his hands on a thigh and using the other to hold Josh's erection upright he brought his lips around the tip. 

The fluid taste, pure sugar, exploded on his taste buds. Both of them gasped, different senses overloaded. Some basic instinct took over; Jake licked everywhere chasing every molecule of the delicious offering. He even chased it to the source, poking his tongue into the tiny slit. 

"No!" Josh whined, and Jake spat him out, provoking another, "No!" more strained than the first. 

"What?!" 

"I... I'm gonna..." 

Now Jake grinned, wide and slit-eyed. "No shit. That's what's s'posed to happen." He drank in tiny hard nips, trembling abs and legs, balls so tight under his fist they'd nearly disappeared and Josh's eyes wide and dilated like he'd just created another dimension to time and space. He'd done that. 

Something involuntary slithered out of Jake's dick. He hadn't come but it felt a little like that. Looking down, he saw an ooze of that clear, shiny stuff. His only thought was if it would taste as good as his brother's. 

But Josh needed... needed him or he might as well be having a wet dream - always so embarrassing and unnecessary in Jake's opinion, a waste of a shot. He lowered his head and opened his mouth enough to slide his lips over the heated cylinder. 

If he thought Josh was going to hold still and be quiet for him, he could think again. Jake gagged as suddenly more than half the length jammed into his oral cavity. 

He backed off, hacking, eyes watering. "Fuck you, motherfucker!"

"Sorry! I just..." 

Jake spat the bile out of his mouth and went down again, this time deliberate about holding Josh by the dick and one hip. There was more sweetness, and then going by only what he imagined would feel good, he slid down, down, opening his jaws wider. He still couldn't control his gag reflex very well, having to back up repeatedly. Keeping his lips in a tight circle and his eyes fixed on his brother's flexing, tensing body, Jake finally managed to apply suction. It was imperfect, he drooled and slurped. 

Josh lasted less than a minute. His rhythmic little groans as he tossed his head back and forth in the grass ended in a howl to the sky. Of course he knew what would happen but Jake couldn't have expected the sensation of spurts of warm jizz overflowing his throat. His surprised snort sucked some of it up his nose; he swallowed some and dissolved into more coughing and sputtering. The taste... not like that stuff that he'd been licking up before. Like... warm beer and fish. Only liquid. Only... thicker than pure liquid. Gravy? Hair gel? No, not as viscous as that. He didn't like it, even though it came from Josh. From his balls. This was his sperm. Considering that, Jake decided he'd try - TRY - to get used to it. 

The backs of his knees and armpits were awash in sweat, but too bad. It was Josh's turn. His twin was still undulating with his eyes rolled back. Jake laughed. "You should see yourself. Like you'd just been blown." 

"That was awesome!" Josh replied unsteadily. He opened one eye. 

"Well... cool. Now you're gonna 'awesome' me." Flopping down again on his back, Jake slid his hand between his legs and gripped his wood. He needed it so bad. Now. His junk already hurt from waiting. If Josh didn't cooperate, always a question, he wouldn't be able to keep from jacking off. 

Then Josh's head - and the rest of him - appeared in his lower frame of vision, a compact form jostling his thighs open and descending upon his dick. Well, Josh's mouth did. Touched down and it was hot and wet and soft, soft lips and the tongue kept sliding up and down against the spot under his cockhead that drove him absolutely wild, and he was shooting, shooting so hard, emptying his balls into his brother, growling and shaking. His toes curled so hard his right foot started to cramp, and by then he had to push Josh away and scuttle back because it was too much. 

When he looked up, Josh was spitting out a glob of white. It was kind of insulting but he understood why, having experienced that weird semi-slimy texture and taste for himself. "Thanks, bitch," Jake gritted out. 

"Says the bitch." Josh stood - unsteadily - and waded back into the pool. 

It was unreality, what they'd just done and now as if nothing unusual had... gone down. Smirking, Jake levered himself to his feet and followed. Saliva ran down the inside of his leg, and he shuddered. Belatedly, he called after Josh, who was now swimming close to the waterfall. "Wait for me!" 

Fin.


End file.
